The Runaway's
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: The south park kids all ran away from home and split up into groups. Not all groups get along, what kind of issues will they face? And how the hell does love work? Style, Creek, Bunny, Tyde, Candy and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello. This is a random little story idea I'd you hate it let me know, if you like it let me know. Read and Review please!**_

CRAIGS P.O.V

It's been 6 months since I've been home. 5 for Tweek, 5 for Token and 3 for Clyde. We've been living on our own and now we barely even remember what South Park is like. However, I remember the day I left like it was yesterday. Ruby stood in the doorway crying as I walked out the door, backpack in hand. I walked to Tweek's house and held him tightly when he answered. I had told him the previous day about my plans and I don't think he actually believed me. He hugged me back and sobbed into my shoulder. I begged him to come with me, but he said he just couldn't leave south park yet.

I camped in the woods and hunted for my own food, considering I grew up hunting. I slept in my huge ass tent and made camp fires. I had been depressed and lonely, constantly crying, until one day Tweek and Token found me. Tweek came running towards my camp fire and tackled me with kisses. He cried out and told me he was ready to join me now. Token was ready to, and Clyde came 2 months after we were all getting used to surviving alone because he was all alone in South Park. Now we started a whole fucking revolution. More and more kids from South Park have started becoming runaways and none of the adults gave a shit.

The other people I knew about that were runaways consisted of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, and Wendy Testaburger. I'm positive there's more, but that's all I'm aware of.

Currently I'm with my group, and were surrounding a camp fire eating deer meat. Earlier today I tried teaching Tweek how to hunt and he shot a rabbit and then cried. Token had to bring him back to camp while Clyde and I continued to hunt. I shot the deer in the neck and when I brought it back Token went to skin it and Tweek started hitting me. Poor thing really loved animals. I apologized and kissed his forehead which calmed him down but he still seemed sad.

Sleeping arrangements were simple, I slept in my tent with Tweek and Clyde and Token shared another one Token brought from home. Right now Clyde was telling some stupid story we all knew was fake. "And then the best thing happened! I saw a UFO go above the trees I'm not kidding! I was fucking scared."

Token started laughing "You're cute Clyde." Clyde got all pissy and flustered afterwards and we put out the fire. I went into my tent and Tweek followed, taking off his shirt and me doing the same. We cuddled up together in the blankets and he sighed contently against my warmth. He was always freezing, and I was always warm. We connected in a weird way which I found comforting. I was about to try and sleep when Tweek suddenly kissed me and wrapped his arms around my neck, gently grinding against me. He only wanted sex when he was either stressed or felt I wasn't paying enough attention to him. I kissed him back and rubbed his back soothingly. "You okay baby?" I asked as I moved down to kiss his neck. He nodded and held my tighter. He clearly wasn't fine, as he was shaking.

I pulled away and lied on top of him. "What's going on?" I asked sincerely as I moved a piece of hair away from his face. Tears started to come out of his eyes and he hugged me. I hugged him back and let him cry into my chest. "Talk to me." I whispered as I rubbed his back. "I don't feel right, I just want you to love me." I sighed. "Are you sick, love?" He shook his head and clung to me. "I ran into Stan and his stupid group today and I just felt really vulnerable and I just want you to love me right now. Please?" He said very softly, so soft I could barely make it out.

"You should've told me earlier. You know there dangerous to us!" I said in a pissed off tone. He let out a sob and held onto me tighter. I sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just, you could've been hurt, baby." He kissed me again and snaked his hand up my shirt. God, he was persistent. Well it has been a while... "Okay.. Just hold on a second. I have to take a piss." He whined but let me go, and I put my shirt back on. I went a little deeper into the woods and after I took a leak I heard rustling in the bushes. "Fuck…" I muttered to myself. Suddenly there was a knife against my neck and I felt myself being pulled against someone. Stan, Kyle and Butters all emerged from the trees and stood in front of me. "Shit… what do you want now Marsh?" I said frustrated. The knife was removed and the person holding was revealed to be Kenny. He stood beside Butters and held him against his side, making Butters smile. Stan just sighed and said "We just need information". "Great." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and said "We're looking for Cartman. Do you know where his group is?" he was serious. "What did he do now?" I asked with an annoyed sigh.

Kyle spoke up and said "It doesn't matter. We just need to find him. We'll trade supplies for information. What do you need?" that was an interesting offer. "Well we are running low on water." Butters pulled out a jug of water from his backpack and placed it on the ground. I smiled. "Alright, he said he was going to Germany so just go in that direction and you'll find him." I picked up the water and stepped back. Kyle smiled. "Thank you." He grabbed Stan's hand and they all left me be.

I made my way back to the campsite where Tweek was pacing around the empty fire place. He gasped when he saw me and threw himself into my arms. "What happened!? Are you okay!?" he said worriedly. I held him tight and reassured him "Yeah I'm good. Don't worry I'm okay." We went back into our tent and I told him what happened. "Well, at least we have more water… what do you think they want with Cartman?" I shrugged "no clue."

He removed his shirt and kissed me. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said and removed my shirt for me. I smiled and kissed his neck. He giggled and I gently slammed him down onto the shitty torn up queen mattress we used inside out tent. I grinded against him gently, barely touching. He started unbuttoning my jeans, moaning softly. I removed them for him then kissed down to his stomach. He giggled with each kiss, and when I reached his stomach I removed his shorts. I palmed him through his boxers a little and he whimpered with anticipation. "Be patient love…" I said seductively. "Please…" he said softly. I chuckled. He was so impatient. I slid his boxers down, and then my own, getting lube from one of my bags. "Almost out." I said as I squeezed some onto my dick. "We can get more right?" he asked nervously. I laughed "Yeah. Don't worry this isn't last time we can fuck baby." He smiled and I laid him down into a comfortable position. I positioned myself in front of his entrance.

"Ready?" I asked him, looking him in the eye. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. I slid into him gently and he moaned softly. I pumped in and out, rubbing his thighs and hips, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He wrapped his legs around my waist and moaned and whimpered as I went faster. "I love you… I love you so much." He whispered softly as he held me as tightly as he could. "I love you too baby. More than anything." He came and cried my name. That threw me over the edge and I came inside him. He panted and I kissed his neck waiting for him to catch his breath.

I slid out and we snuggled and finally got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

TWEEKS P.O.V

Waking up the next morning, I felt groggy but content. Craig was already up and dressed, sharpening his knife. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. "Fuck…" I whispered softly, feeling the small pain in my hips. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Morning." He said handing me a clean shirt and shorts. I smiled and accepted the clothing. "Where are we heading now?" I asked noticing almost everything was packed up. "We just gotta keep moving. Stan and his group keep finding us. If those dumbasses can find us, anyone can." I nodded and got dressed.

I walked out of the tent and saw Token and Clyde rolling up their tent and flirting and I just smiled. They were cute. I went to go take down our clothes that had been drying up on clothes lines and take down our lines. When I got all the laundry down I put it in one of the suitcases. When I finished that Craig came out with our things and we rolled up our tent. We all grabbed everything we had and started walking. We had been walking for what felt like days, bit was only a couple of hours, when Clyde started complaining "I'm hungry!" Craig groaned and said "Shut the fuck up. We can eat when we get to a secluded spot and set up camp." Clyde whined and leaned against Token, and Token kissed the top of his head.

We reached a secluded spot that Craig finally thought was good enough, and we finally got to set up camp. Clyde cried out in relief when Craig said we could stop here and sat on Tokens lap on a tree trunk, clinging to him. I went to set up our tent, when Craig said he was going hunting and told Token to come with him. "No!" I screamed at him. He looked at me and sighed. "Ill be back soon babe. We won't take long, but you know how much of a fat ass Clyde is, and you can't stand seeing me shoot animals." I gave him a sad look, but I knew he was right. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, and then they left. "Are you okay? You've been acting really strange lately." Clyde asked me when they were out of earshot. "I really don't know. I think I miss home." I said softly, continuing to set up the tent. Clyde started setting up his and Tokens and said "I miss it too, but I don't think we can ever go back." I knew he was right and that's when it hit me. I started having a panic attack. I feel to the ground, dropping the nails for the tent and started sobbing.

"Fuck! Tweek what's wrong!?" I heard Clyde's voice fading in and out and I screamed. "What do I do!?" he asked me freaking out. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't move. He ran away leaving me there! No! "CRAIG!" I heard him yelling very faintly. Then I blacked out.

…

"Wake up baby. That's it, open your eyes. You're okay." I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in the tent. Craig was holding me against his chest and Token and Clyde were watching me. I tried to sit up but Craig pulled me back against him and said "No baby, take it easy. Relax just take a few minutes." I turned my face against his chest and breathed in his scent, calming myself down. "What happened..?" I asked him softly, it came out in murmurs but he understood. "You passed out love. Don't stress yourself, just breathe." After a few minutes he let me sit up and I looked at Them. "I passed out?" I asked nervously. Clyde spoke up and said "Yeah we were talking about how we missed home and you just kind of fell to the ground." Craig looked at me seriously "You miss home?" He took his hands in mine and brought them to his lips. I sighed and said "A little. But I think I just freaked because I realized we really can never go back no matter what. It's a scary thought."

Token and Clyde saw the look on Craig's face and decided to leave. He looked at me sternly. "You told me you were ready for this. No matter what you can NOT go anywhere near South Park. Do you understand me?" I nodded, a little shocked that he snapped. He pulled me back against him and hugged me tightly. "Its dangerous baby. I'm sorry I snapped, just… promise you'll always stay with me? Please? I don't think I can do this without you." I hugged him back and said "I promise. I don't really wanna go back its just… complicated."

We just kind of dropped the subject after that. I think he's at me, but he keeps reassuring me he's not...I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking shit again. We were eating deer meat again, surrounding the fire and it was weirdly quiet. "So," Clyde started, "I think this is a good place to stay put for a while. What do you guys think?" Craig sighed said "Yeah. We'll be fine here." I sighed and got up, walking over to the tent and slipped in, covering myself in the blankets, just wanting this day to be over. Craig came in after me and said "Are you okay?" I nodded and he just grabbed me and pulled me against him. I always felt less superior when it came to him, and I felt like I could do much more. We heard noises outside of the tents and heard Clyde yell "Hey guys!" Craig groaned knowing there was another group here now. We both exited the tent and came face to face with Damien's group.


End file.
